A DC Connection
by lleigh44
Summary: Rory and Tristan reconnect in their final year of college.
1. A Chance Meeting

Rory Gilmore was beaming. As she walked across the Georgetown University campus towards the student union, she reflected on her latest accomplishment: she had been accepted at Harvard Law School. Sure, she had previously received an acceptance from the university in high school. But this time, she knew Harvard was where she belonged.   
  
Her four years at Georgetown had been amazing--the epitome of what college should be. She had majored in International Relations, minored in Government, and spent a large amount of time interning on Capitol Hill. Her junior year abroad in Spain had ignited her interest in travel and all things European as well as introduced her to her boyfriend of one year, Andrew. Since they met in Madrid while on a school-sponsored study abroad program, they had been constant companions. Rory had taken advantage of many of the things that Georgetown and Washington, DC had offered her, and felt ready to move on to the top law school in the country.  
  
As Rory entered the student union, she turned automatically towards the bookstore and the campus coffeehouse beyond that. Walking through the center, Rory waved left and right to those students she recognized, and realized how much she would miss the comfort of this relatively small community. She purchased a large coffee and settled into one of the comfy chairs that covered the large student lounge. After a few minutes of procrastinating, Rory opened her book and started to read about Game Theory, her final International Relations capstone subject.  
  
*******************  
  
Tristan DeGrey strode through the student union confidently, as was his habit every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. After the limited freedoms of military school and the US Naval Academy, he thoroughly enjoyed wearing civilian clothing, eating what and when he chose, and having the opportunity to walk slowly and take in everything around him, if only for a couple of afternoons a week. His Public Policy class at Georgetown ended at 3:00 p.m. and he was not expected to return to Annapolis until 7:00 p.m., leaving him to time to study at the Georgetown University library before meeting up with his fellow cadets and heading back to the Academy for dinner. Being a top senior at the Academy had its privileges.  
  
Tristan had changed a great deal since he left Hartford his junior year of high school. He planned to head to start his six-years of active duty in July--he was proud of his accomplishments and looked forward to continuing his record of exemplary service to his country. While his parents hadn't been thrilled that he chose to attend the Naval Academy instead of Yale, they had finally accepted the fact that Tristan did not plan to live their lives. He looked forward to seeing them at his graduation and hoped that they would be proud--at least on the surface. But that was a concern for another time. He had an hour and a half to himself that he planned to enjoy to the fullest.  
  
Tristan entered Uncommon Grounds, purchased a small coffee, and searched the student union for an empty chair in which to spend his few hours of freedom before heading back home.  
  
*******************  
  
Rory's studying was interrupted by her cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Mom," she answered automatically. "It's only been a half hour since the last time you called. I know you are excited about my going to Harvard, but these constant calls have to stop."  
  
Lorelei Gilmore ignored the exasperation in her daughter's voice. "My little girl is going to Harvard. All of your life you have dreamed of this, and now it is finally going to happen. I'm so proud of you, honey."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you in a month or so at graduation and then we can talk about Harvard. Until then, I want to focus on my life here in Washington, DC. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, pumpkin," Lorelei responded with a smile in her voice.  
  
After she hung up, Rory briefly questioned her decision to move back to New England. Sure, she loved her mom, but after a few years apart she had grown to appreciate her privacy and freedom. She would worry about that later. For the next few months, she planned to take advantage of all that DC had to offer her. As soon as she finished her mountain of reading.  
  
*******************  
  
After bribing herself to finish two more chapters, Rory headed for her prize: another steaming cup of hot coffee. It wasn't quite Luke's, but close. As she exited Uncommon Grounds and headed towards her chair, she heard a voice that was familiar, yet somehow out of context.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
Rory stopped and looked around. She knew that voice, would recognize it anywhere. What the hell was Tristan doing at Georgetown?  
  
"Tristan?" she said questioningly.  
  
He moved towards her for an embrace. "Mar. I mean, Rory. It's wonderful to see you! Do you go here?" He enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
As Rory tried to gather her thoughts, she hugged Tristan tightly. He seemed larger and stronger somehow. And his formerly tousled hair was cut short, almost military like.  
  
After they untangled themselves and Rory took a sip of coffee, she responded to him. "Yep, I graduate next month. I am majoring in IR, err, International Relations, and I intern for Senator Feinstein. Of California. You wouldn't believe the large number of issues that a senator deals with--it's incredible. I hope to someday use this experience to." she babbled, "but, I guess you really don't need to all know all of that right now. What have you been up to?"  
  
Tristan responded with a smile. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still the same woman who knows way too much about everything and drinks too much coffee for her own good. Why don't we sit down for a few minutes and catch up before I have to catch my ride back to the Academy?"  
  
"Academy? As in the Naval Academy? Wow, I would have never guessed that they allowed former delinquents in there."  
  
Tristan laughed as they sat down. "I guess I've changed a bit since I left Chilton. Two years in military school and another four at the Academy have certainly opened up my eyes. I'm heading to Germany after graduation next month to start active duty. I imagine I will end up in the Middle East before long."  
  
"Wow! I can't imagine moving abroad to fight for my country. I'm heading to Harvard Law in the fall to continue my cushy education."  
  
It was Tristan's turn to be impressed. "Harvard Law School? You do realize it is close to impossible to get in there, right? You must have really impressed some people here in DC. I'm not surprised though-you always were heads and shoulders above our peers at Chilton."  
  
Rory blushed and smiled. Not only was she talking to Tristan DuGrey, her former nemesis, she was enjoying it.  
  
"Well, thank you for the compliment. I have worked hard to get into Harvard, and I know that having a degree from such an institution will help me make the contacts I need to really succeed in my career."  
  
Tristan looked at Rory questioningly as she continued. "I know that sounds very Paris Gellar-like, but living in DC has shown me how many problems there are in this country. I had such a sheltered upbringing in Stars Hollow that I didn't realize how many people suffer in this world. I am going to work as hard as I can to change the problems that I have seen over the past four years."  
  
"Well, Rory," Tristan responded with a genuine look on his face. "That is the greatest life plan I have heard. I am so impressed.and late," he said as he looked at his watch. "I have to run, but I would love to get together with you soon. Can I call you?"  
  
"Of course," she responded, enthusiastically. She was surprised to realize that she was genuinely excited about talking to him further.  
  
Rory wrote down her cell phone number and tore the sheet out of her notebook. Tristan grabbed the jagged-edged paper, gave her a quick hug, and took off towards the exit in a light run. As she watched him jog through the building, Rory said quietly to herself "Tristan DuGrey. Who would have guessed?"  
  
************  
  
Rory reflected on her earlier meeting as she crossed the front of campus in the moonlight. She noticed that she had a spring in her step and that she was eagerly anticipating a call from Tristan. She couldn't wait to find out how "Bible Boy" had ended up at the Naval Academy. This story was going to be a good one. 


	2. Reconnecting

Pairing: R/T  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Rory and Tristan reconnect their final year of college.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews-I appreciate your feedback!  
  
The bus ride back to Annapolis was uneventful. Tristan returned to his dorm, changed back into his uniform, and headed to the cafeteria for a quick bite. His thoughts were on Rory--how strange was it that they had run into each other after so many years? In Washington, DC of all places.  
  
On the way to the cafeteria, Tristan ran into his close friend and fellow senior, Tom.  
  
"Tom, my boy, what did I miss this afternoon? Any extra long runs or pushup contests I was lucky to miss?" asked Tristan jokingly.  
  
"Actually, we had an ice cream social with your favorite flavors. Too bad you missed it." The concept of an ice cream social at the Naval Academy was always the source of a laugh among Tristan's friends. "Really, you didn't miss anything. How was class?"  
  
"I actually had a great afternoon. Can you believe I ran into a friend from Chilton at Georgetown? It was so random--I had no idea that she went to school there. Too bad I didn't realize it earlier--she is one of those people that I really wish I had kept in contact with," he said genuinely.  
  
"Is she hot?" asked Tom in his usual joking way. Tristan rarely spoke about his pre-military schooling and Tom was trying to keep the mood light so that he could glean more details of Tristan's past.  
  
"Actually, she's beautiful. I thought she was cute in high school, but she wouldn't give me the time of day. We did kiss once, but it was over before it started. She had a boyfriend and I was a jerk--definitely not her type. She was always more mature than most of the rich girls who went to Chilton, but she seems to have an even more confident and mature air about her now. It really was great to see her!"  
  
"She must have really made an impact on you! I haven't seen you this excited about something since you were chosen captain of the sailing team last fall. Are you planning to introduce us? I can't wait to meet the girl that Tristan gives the time of day." Tristan smiled at the comment and punched Tom in the arm playfully as they entered the cafeteria, effectively ending the discussion of Rory Gilmore for the time being.  
  
They ate quickly and headed back to their dorm to finish up studying before bed. Five o'clock wake up call always came much too early for Tristan, even after four years. As he lay in bed, he thought about his good luck that day and made plans to invite Rory to lunch the next chance he had.  
  
**************************  
  
Rory spent the evening studying in her on-campus apartment then headed to Andrew's apartment to spend the night. They had become one of the campus "married couples"--two students who spend most of their days and nights together. Rory thought to herself how odd it was to have transitioned into this type of relationship. She had not planned to practically live with her college boyfriend. But here they were. And they had some pretty big decisions to make in the upcoming months regarding the future of their relationship. Andrew had job offers in New York City and Atlanta, both for national cable news outlets. Neither city was close enough to Boston to continue their current status. In her mind, they either needed to make a long-term commitment or break up. Rory just wasn't sure which she preferred. She would have to discuss it with her mom--Lorelei would know what to do (or at least help her forget about the situation for a few minutes).  
  
Andrew's two roommates greeted Rory as she entered their apartment. Both were used to Rory's nightly appearances and didn't think twice about her heading straight up the carpeted steps to Andrew's single room. Rory entered the bedroom, changed into the cloud-print pajamas she kept at his apartment, and slid under the covers of Andrew's single bed. He joined her, kissed her goodnight, and rolled over to sleep. Rory lay awake thinking about her meeting with Tristan. She was excited to reconnect with an old friend--well not really a friend, but rather, someone she had always wondered about. She found that she was looking forward to his call.  
  
**************************  
  
Tristan called Rory the next day and they made plans to meet at the Tombs, a popular Georgetown restaurant and bar, for lunch the following Saturday. As a senior, Tristan had more freedom to pursue off campus interests on the weekends. He arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early as was his custom and chose a booth along the wall that had a view of most of the restaurant. He observed some other students in the restaurant, noting that many of them seemed hung over from drinking the night before. Tristan realized that he could see himself in their shoes--rich kids spending their parents' money on drinks, expensive food, and designer clothes. His decision to join the Navy had changed all of that, he thought thankfully.  
  
Tristan was lost in thought as Rory approached the table. He noticed the movement and stood to give her a hug. Her hair was wet and she smelled of shampoo and fruity soap. She apologized for being late and asked if he had ordered coffee yet. Tristan motioned to the waiter and sat down across from Rory.  
  
"So, what do you recommend?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I usually order a cheeseburger, or if I am feeling really adventurous, a bacon cheeseburger. "  
  
Tristan laughed and ordered two coffees from the waiter. "So tell me how Rory Gilmore ended up at Georgetown. I thought you were destined for Harvard."  
  
Rory laughed at her seemingly long-ago ambitions to attend Harvard. "Well, I spent the summer after my junior year in Washington, DC with Paris at a leadership conference. I fell in love with the city and caught the politics bug at the same time. When it came time to choose between Harvard and Georgetown, the full scholarship I received from Georgetown sealed the deal. And I haven't regretted my decision at all." She took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Now how did you end up at the Naval Academy?"  
  
Tristan decided to postpone his answer until after they had ordered--Rory a cheeseburger and fries and Tristan a cobb salad (with a side of fries at her insistence).  
  
As the waiter left, Tristan began his story. "After leaving Chilton, I hated everything about military school and North Carolina and tried every conceivable way to go back home to Hartford. But my father wouldn't budge. I became friends with a professor and former Navy General who, as it turned out, had come from a similarly placed New England family and who had sought to make a life of his own rather than live off of his family. My conversations with him really struck a chord and I decided to change the way I looked at life."  
  
Rory was intrigued by Tristan's story and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"By then end of high school, I had achieved top honors and had been accepted at Yale and Harvard, along with the Naval Academy. My parents were excited for me to return to New England and follow in the DuGrey family tradition of attending an Ivy League school and then taking over the family business. I decided to put my future into my own hands and unhesitatingly left for boot camp a few weeks after graduation. My parents weren't pleased, but figured some time at the Academy would lead me back to my formerly cushy existence in Hartford fairly quickly." Tristan took a long sip of his water and continued. "They were surprised that I not only stayed, but excelled and will soon graduate at the top of my class."  
  
"You're certainly not the Tristan that I remember from Chilton. What happened to they boy who looked only as far in the future as his next conquest? How many girlfriends did you have in high school? Wait, don't answer that question--I don't think I want to know," she said laughing. Rory paused for a minute and then asked the question that had been on her mind since their first meeting. "Speaking of girlfriends, is there someone special in your life?"  
  
Tristan laughed at her segue. "Actually, I haven't really dated much since I arrived in Annapolis. Guys outnumber girls at the Academy and the local girls are not much to write home about. I did date a girl named Sarah one semester, but it was difficult with all of my time commitments. " He paused for a moment and then asked, "How about you?"  
  
Their food arrived and Rory realized that she wasn't eager to answer the question. Once their food had been arranged and they each took a bite, he looked up at her questioningly. Rory bit her lip and then began her answer.  
  
"My boyfriend Andrew and I have been dating for about a year." She noticed a quick look of disappointment cross Tristan's eyes. "He's a journalism major here at Georgetown. We met in Spain last year."  
  
"Good for you. He's a lucky guy--I'd love to meet him some time," responded Tristan honestly.  
  
Rory wasn't eager for Tristan to meet Andrew yet, and she directed their conversation to safer topics. As they finished up their lunch, they made promises to meet again the following Tuesday for coffee. They left the restaurant and Rory headed to the library while Tristan headed to the Metro for his trip back to Maryland.  
  
********************  
  
On the way to the library, Rory bought a cup of coffee and dialed her mother's number. After four rings, Lorelei's answering machine came on. A deep, male voice said, "Luke and Lorelei aren't home right now. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." In the background, Rory could hear her mother's voice arguing with Luke about the message.  
  
Rory left a quick message for her mom. "Hi, Mom. Give me a call when you get a chance--you won't believe who I ran into this week! I'll give you a hint: Bible Boy. Call me. Oh, and give a hug to Luke for me!"  
  
Rory ended the call and entered the library and headed to her usual spot on the fourth floor to settle in for an afternoon of studying. 


End file.
